Roth
"Huh. He's a weird guy." - Dr. Patterson (Phase 21) Roth was another welcome surprise. I hadn't seen Waka play a game before and given his rather insubstantial start as just one of the group, I wasn't expecting anything outstanding. He drew the role of the Exorcist, one of the most important of the game. He was the only player with the ability to permanently destroy Patterson who was creating chaos all over the maze. Such was the importance of this task that he had an extra life and didn't even need to survive to win. Had he reached his win condition and died, the others escaping would've sealed his victory too. The ending I portrayed with him approaching purgatorio was his intended "win" ending but since he did such a good job and I liked the idea, I wanted to put it out there anyway. Roth's journey officially began when he split off from the group due to the error in communication with Wikey. He walked first through every door, it's worth noting. He didn't once say "hey Wikey, you first." Roth didn't care about who went first and people proving themselves. If they didn't mess him about they were okay in his book. This attitude sticks out in this game. Because whilst most groups devolved into bickering and Lord of the Flies, Roth kept a clear head and focused on his goal only. The objectives of others, who was good and who was bad concerned him very little. He would step up, take charge and move through. If anybody wanted to follow, they were more than welcome provided they didn't mess him about. This made Roth the most badass of the leaders. Even moreso is the fact that until he lost his BP at the slimy tentacled hand of the subway serpent, Roth didn't even know he had the extra life. Every storming through first before that was entirely done with the assumption he might die at any moment. There was no hesitation, no cowardice, just "let's go" and exit. This made for an incredible watch on many many occasions. He kept immaculate journal entries and his map was....interesting to say the least. Whilst confusing and hard to follow and overall hilarious I respected the effort and his desire to punch numbers into the computer when he finally found it. Sadly this would also be his undoing since he stayed glued to that machine for the rest of the game. If it wasn't for Roth's devolution into button pusher, I would rank him higher. It wasn't helpful much in the long term since the group got the info they needed. The stretch of him and Happy in that room was one of the worst of the game. But it doesn't decry his earlier performance and his revival, which whilst short lived was badass. Writing remember the fallen in his own blood and storming off to give the wandering Leos a monologue in the stormy swamps over the body of his dead comrade Robert is something that you couldn't write. Speaking of Robert, the infamous Red room challenge is worth mentioning. Both Robert and Roth were given a BP vest and told to shoot one another but they outright refused to do it on Roth's command. Inside the red room, Roth even tried to bargain with Willis and go against the rules of the challenge with a counter-offer. The perplexed Willis sent him on his way and Roth cursed him as a coward. Little moments like these of thinking outside the box, not caring about the consequences and a mutual respect for the livelihood of all his associates make Roth's adventures stand out. He didn't judge and he didn't seek to instill order, he just wanted to complete his mission. By far one of the most interesting and badass performances of the game, it was a joy to behold mostly and if not for the button pushing spell would be ranked much higher. As for Roth's eventual fate? He will return. High Points: Badass storming through the maze (I had an extra life?), the infamous red room challenge, trying to do things under his own rule and general immaculate leadership. His monologue to Leos post-revival. Low Points: That damn button. Over and over and over. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Good Characters Category:Lab 2 Characters